


To be young and in love in New York City

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Love You, I Ship It, Ivan and Mylene, Love Confessions, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Promises, i hope you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld
Summary: "To be young and in love in New York city - DJWIFI Having fun in NYC during the special!" by Sagansjagger
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	To be young and in love in New York City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagansjagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/gifts).



> Cass, I simply fell in love with your prompt, as short as it is. I really hope you enjoy it, I had so much fun writing it.
> 
> Also, thank you so much [SilverMoonSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky) for beta reading my fanfiction. Please don't forget to check her page out as well, she's an amazing writer.

Alya and Nino were so happy to finally visit New York; it was a dream come true. All they wanted was to go out together and visit some of the most amazing tourist attractions in the city. 

First, they decided to go see the Statue of Liberty, which both of them looked forward to seeing, one of the reasons being because it had been donated by France. Alya was dressed up in a long-sleeved hoodie, a pair of sweatpants, and had her hair tied up in a bun, giving her a very casual vibe. Nino, however, was wearing his usual clothes, as his wardrobe wasn’t really big. The girl didn’t care, her only intention being spending quality time with her boyfriend. 

When they were on Liberty Island, all they could do was stare at the beautiful view. Both of them were left speechless. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Nino broke the silence, and, as he finished saying what had to be said, he looked with the most gentle eyes at the wonderful girl near him. 

“It truly is fantastic. I’ve never seen anything so amazing in my life, well, aside from you.” She looked back at him, and the students kept looking deeply into each others’ eyes. The ombre-haired girl enjoyed those moments of silence, as for her, even as a blogger, actions always spoke louder than words,

The moment that felt like an eternity--but was only 5 minutes--had to be disrupted by a child who was laughing at Nino for stepping in pigeon poop. The boy looked at the ground to confirm that, then looked at the blogger who was giggling as well. He was very embarrassed, but, seeing his girlfriend in such a good mood, the boy couldn’t keep a serious face. So he started laughing as well-a little too loudly, which turned a few heads towards them. But the teens didn’t care; all they wanted was to spend some quality time together, which they really had a lack of due to the enormous amount of school work and the Akuma attacks. The couple hadn’t been able to relax at all for a whole week, so a little break could only do some good.

* * *

  
  


Their second destination was the one and only Central Park, as the lovebirds enjoyed walking together. At first, they stopped to buy an ice-cream to share. They took a vanilla flavor, a chocolate one, and the cheesecake one, which were their favorite flavors. It was nowhere as tasty as the one that Andre made, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t delicious. During the walk, Nino put an arm around his girlfriend’s waist and brought her closer. The teens loved admiring the trees, but for some reason, they liked the weeping willows the most. Maybe because of the species’ legend, of how it was praying to God in that way; or maybe because it was different from other kinds of trees. 

Then, they decided to go to the lake and see the wonderful seagulls. They loved birds and beautiful lakeside views, so this was a perfect opportunity for them. As they were walking to the beach, they spotted their friends, Ivan and Mylene, sitting on a bench and listening to music together. It was such an adorable sight, so Alya couldn’t help but take a quick photo before the pair went to feed the seagulls. One of them almost bit Nino’s finger when the boy was holding a small piece of bread in his hand. 

“Come back here and face me, little bird!” yelled Nino full of confidence. He then started running around after the seagull, but unfortunately for the boy, it flew away on the horizon. He just left out a few curse words before going back to his significant other. Alya started laughing at her boyfriend’s actions for the second time that day. She felt so lucky to have such a funny and caring boyfriend. There was no day when he hadn’t done something so adorably stupid.

* * *

The last destination of the day for the teens was none other than the Empire State Building, or more precisely, the top of it. Both of them loved being on high buildings and to look at cities from them, so they did it a lot of time on the Eiffel Tower.

When they arrived at the 86th Floor Observatory, Nino gently took his girlfriend’s small hand in his huge one. She could feel the warmth coming from his body; it was so heavenly pleasant. 

“Alya, I’m so lucky to have you as my significant other. I love you with all my heart,” he said in the sweetest voice possible, which made the blogger’s heart melt. Nino got on his knees and kindly spoke: “So I wanted to ask you to accept this promise ring. I know it’s not really expensive, like the one you actually deserve, but I tried my best to find a nice one that fits your beauty. It’s for later, so that even if life gets us apart, we know we belong to one another.” 

Alya gasped. She had never been this loved before; it was the first time someone had offered her a ring or even confessed to her that way. “Yes! Oh my God! Yes! Yes! YES!”

Nino got the ring out of his pocket and put it on the girl’s finger. A happy tear escaped her eye and her boyfriend brushed it off. He cupped her face and pressed a quick peck on her soft, plump lips, then pulled her into a tight hug that made her smell his cologne. He breathed in her hair and tightened the hug even more; It wasn’t an aggressively tight hug, but a sweet, gentle one that represented their relationship perfectly. Their favorite moments were when they had physical contact; it made them feel safe, and reminded them that it was all real, not a dream. 

After a while, he let his girlfriend go for a few seconds, before taking her by the side and cuddling with her. And, they just sat there, in pure, comfortable silence, watching the sunset together. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. If you did, don't forget to join the Miraculous Fanworks discord server [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). There we have a place for readers, writers, cosplayers, and artists. There are beta reading services, collaborations, different advice, monthly challenges and more. Feel free to come here. You are welcome anytime.


End file.
